


My Request Thread

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous Requests [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, au's, probably other stuff, whatever's requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Currently taking story (or update) requests. I will try my best to complete all requests.





	My Request Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitty's Request Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688680) by [Snugglebuttkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten). 



**Form**

AO3 Username/Gift it To:

Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug

Rating: (General-Teen)

Genre: (Fluff/Romance/Family Fluff/Friendship/Etc)

Pairing:

Basic Plot:

Anything else: (is it an au? canon compliant or divergent? basically anything you can tell me not categorized above)

 

**Rules**

 

1\. Be Respectful. Be respectful to me, and be respectful to fellow readers/requesters. I haven't actually seen a lot of disrespectful people on this site but habit dictates I put this out there. It makes uncomfortable when people fight/argue in my comment thread, so just don't do it. If you're going to be a rude, then I'm not going to take your story request.

 

2\. Don't Act Entitled. I am choosing to write these  _for you_ , so don't be that entitled jerk who thinks I am  _obligated_ to fulfill your request. Again, it's doubtful this will happen but gotta put that out there. You will be denied.

 

3.  Don't be pushy. If I point blank tell you something makes me uncomfortable to write, do not push or prod until I cave. Likewise, there are instances when my main stories take precedence so don't pester me constantly about when your stories will be out. Depending on my muse for the story, it could take a couple hours to write, or a couple of days. Most requests WILL be fulfilled asap but on the chance they CAN'T, please be patient.

 

4. Accept Final Decisions. If it turns out I simply can't write what you're looking for, you must be willing to drop the request or come up with another one. I can't write what simply refuses to come to me.

 

5. Do NOT Nitpick. There is nothing I hate more than nitpickiness. If you have an issue with the story, you can tell me but don't pick apart the most insignificant things about the story.

 

 **Guidelines**  

 

1\. Stories will likely average around 1000-2000 (Hopefully) I will try my best to keep it in that range (though you can request a length of what you're looking for, though I can't promise I'll fulfill it) If it ends up being less, it'll most likely get added to my drabble series, and you will be notified so you can read your request

2\. As we've seen, I only really write from the ML fandom, so that'll be the only fandom I take requests from. There might be a time where I might incorporate Original Characters (mine or yours if you give me a good description of the characters) or if you'd like one in your request, please be as descriptive as possible, with their role in the fic.

3\. I will currently only be accepting M/F romantic pairings. If you'd like to see other pairings (such as Alya/Marinette, Julerose, etc.) I'm happy to write them as  _friends_ , not in a relationship. I see nothing wrong with pairings like that, I just won't write it. 

4. I usually write fluff, and the farthest I'm willing to go would probably be making out, I won't write sin. I don't mind angst (though I haven't really written much, or any, of it really, so please give me a good idea of what you're looking for), and while I do prefer happy endings, that is completely up to you. I won't write basically any of the AO3 tags, so the work should fall under 'No Archive Warnings Apply', though, if necessary for the story, I will do a minor character death.

5\. I reserve the right, as the author, to take creative license where I see fit to make a story work. Don't make a request if your going to try to box me in and REFUSE to take anything except exactly what you request, word for word. I will try to get it as close to the plots given but there are elements I will have to step in and adjust something to suit the story.

 


End file.
